You Are My Girl
by Jewel2013
Summary: Kirishima is a girl and she doesn't realize that Bakugou has a crush on her and has been silently watching her wherever she goes. Bakugou realizes that she has to work at a messed up bar in order to cover the rest of her payments for UA and it stresses her out. He decides to do something about that


"I'm sorry blasty, I'm busy tonight."

"I can't study tonight, I have to go."

"I can't train right now, I have to go."

"Yea you have to go alright, go to the Kasai bar on fifth so that you can wait on those perverts that pay your way through UA. But her naive ass can't see all these men are looking at her when she isn't looking. Kiri really thinks I can't tell when she's stressed and bites those perfect ass lips with those vampire fangs she calls teeth. Like it isn't obvious when she fakes her smile to everyone and looks away when no one is looking after she got her new bill for the month. But shitty hair has another thing coming today when I see her tonight".

Bakugou finds her on the bus on her way to work, watching her from afar. He can't stand how he feels when he is around her because he has never had this feeling before. That overwhelming feeling of wanting to blast any guy that is within breathing distance of her whenever she walks by. Always wanting her to smile at him or ask how he is doing or simply just say hi, it makes him feel this tingly feeling in his heart that he just does not understand.

Bakugou catches these two guys staring at her, so he stand in front of her cursing at them. Kiri doesn't understand why he just did that and asks, "Where did you come from?" Bakugou responds, "You think I'm going to let you ride here with all of these bastards watching! I'll blast those motherfuckers to hell if any of them try to come close to you again." Kiri holds his arm back and tries to laugh it off, "Blasty, I'm sure they weren't looking at me, there are other girls right next to us. I mean look at them." Bakugou growls, filling the space between them, "Shitty hair, out of all these fake, plastic looking bitches with dirty ass horsehair in their heads you look the best so get a grip and let's get some food". Blushing, Kiri lowers her head with a tiny smirk appearing on her face. "I'm sorry Bakugou, I can't today I have someplace to go." Bakugou lowers himself down to her level, "you are not going to work in that motherfucking dive bar with grown ass men trying to feel you when you aren't looking." His voice is deep and has a sense of softness that she has never experienced with her hot-tempered friend. "I need to work in order to stay at UA. I mean it's not the best job but it's not like it's the only job that I have but I need to make ends meet. We have enough to live well but not enough to cover UA without my help and I can't believe that I just told you all that….WAIT! How did you know about the job that I'm going to now?" Kiri yells, scowling at Bakugou who is doing everything in his power not to be angry at his best "friend". "I know because out of all the dumbasses that hang around me, you are the one that always seems to get yourself in the most trouble and it gets on my goddamn nerves." Bakugou explains, glancing away from the beautiful, red haired girl close enough to him to smell the nitroglycerin dripping off of his face. Touched, she lifts her hand and wipes away the sweat from under his eye and kisses his nose. "I know you mean well and the job isn't the best, but my stop is coming." Bakugou suddenly sweeps Kiri off of her feet so that her back is against the wall ;earning a handful of gasps and whispers from , Kiri is tightens her grip on Bakugou, feeling every muscle on his tiny but firm waist. "Please put me down, I..." Kiri can't even finish her sentence because her lips are already connected to Bakugou's, tasting the peppermint flavor on his tongue. "I know that i'm shit at this whole romantic bullshit, but you are damn sure not working around those perverts ever again. You're too good for that, why you don't see it i'll never fucking understand but since you're my girl now; i'll help you figure out the rest." Kiri's chest tightens as her nerves start to over take her, but she leans in close to her protector and whispers…..

"Well I guess there is no time like the present to figure things out."


End file.
